


Get You The Moon

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sylvain being an asbolute fucking lapdog but only for Felix, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Werewolf!Sylvain, Witch!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: They had a weird kind of friendship, deep, something that could develop only by knowing someone since they were little and having stuck together through thick and thin, learning each other’s edges and soft sides.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Get You The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elasmosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/gifts).



The sun had long gone down, leaving the small lamp next to Felix to illuminate the living room of the little apartment he shared with Sylvain.

Not that Felix was paying attention; he was too focused on the Switch he was holding in his hands, swaddled in a huge hoodie that swallowed him up. It was Sylvain’s. Sort of. It was too big for the werewolf as well, but it helped with scenting, he’d explained to Felix.

It helped with the full moon. Sylvain used to make a nest with all their friends’ clothes, but mostly the ones he considered pack: Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri. But, the past few years, his wolf had started to reject anything that didn’t smell like the witch.

Felix tried to not think too closely about that, all too aware of the crush he’d been harboring and secretly cultivating on one of his closest friends.

So, the hoodie helped. It was big, bigger than Felix’s frame and Sylvain’s, so that when he transformed in his room all alone during the full moon, the garment didn’t tear and immediately surrounded Sylvain with his friend’s scent, calming him down enough to let him sleep through the phase.

Felix was prohibited from trespassing in Sylvain’s room during the full moon, neither of them knew how the wolf would react with his territory being breached, even if it was Felix breaching it.

As if summoned, the front door opened and closed with a thump, a low whine announcing Sylvain’s presence. Before he knew it, Sylvain was wrapped around him, nose nudging against Felix’s neck while he kept whining pathetically.

“Stop that.” Felix chastised, his heart panging slightly at the sorrowful sound, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him as Sylvain basked where Felix’s scent was strongest.

“Too many noises, too many scents.” Sylvain complained, all but dragging Felix off of the couch and onto his lap like some kind of stuffed animal.

He always got like this close to full moons, his wolf’s abilities enhanced and he became clingy, seeking contact with Felix every chance he got, overwhelmed by all the noise and smells.

Felix fell in love just a little bit more every time it happened.

The witch gave up on his game, knowing fully well Sylvain would huff and puff unless he got his full, undivided attention. At least the whining had stopped, he reasoned, sinking fully into the embrace and the warmth emanating from Sylvain’s body.

Sylvain made a happy sound low in his throat, pulling him even closer at Felix’s evident surrender, Felix was pretty sure that if he’d been sporting a tail, it'd have been wagging, he mused as he absent mindedly rubbed his hands over Sylvain’s arms.

“Better?” Felix asked, turning slightly and jostling Sylvain just a little with his movement so he could look at the man’s face.

“Much.” Sylvain confirmed, breath tickling Felix’s hair. He did sound more grounded and like himself, less wolf-like sounds and everything.

It still amazed Felix how his presence managed to calm Sylvain this much, even when he complained about Felix reeking of magic after he’d spent all the day in his laboratory, brewing potions and coiling complicated spells for his customers, he still came for hugs and to scent him.

Like right now, rubbing his cheek against Felix’s like some kind of overgrown house cat, stubble catching on Felix’s skin and forcing Felix to push the werewolf away.

∼

Sylvain’s moods usually came to an unbearable point close to the full moon. His normally clingy nature mixing with his wolf’s need to have his scent always over Felix’s meant that doing basically anything around the house was asking for a lapful of overeager werewolf.

It wasn’t all bad. Felix couldn’t say he minded, he’d always craved for physical affection, he just didn’t know how to _ask_ for it. How to show enough vulnerability to stop a grimace from appearing on his face whenever Sylvain rubbed his back, or to take less than five minutes to relax into his hugs.

Felix had gotten better at it, lately.

Sylvain used to place his hand on Felix’s arm or shoulder, waiting for Felix to pull away before initiating any kind of contact. There was less of it, now, unless Felix was busy with something that he couldn’t drop to give him the attention he needed.

A glorified lapdog.

The thought almost made Felix laugh out loud, a small smile gracing his lips while an unaware Sylvain closed his eyes, pressing his face to Felix’s shoulder blade and promptly fell asleep.

They had a weird kind of friendship, deep, something that could develop only by knowing someone since they were little and having stuck together through thick and thin, learning each other’s edges and soft sides.

Felix only wishfully desired for it to be more. This was a good compromise, however, he acquiesced, fingers running through auburn hair.

∼

The laboratory was quiet, the only sounds coming from the potion currently bubbling away on the stove and the ladle stirring away on its own as Felix hunted down the ingredients for it.

This particular draught was complicated to make for what was basically a sleeping potion, and it required a full moon, but the witch had done it enough times to know every step by muscle memory alone. He didn’t even have to worry about Sylvain hearing or smelling him, the wards covering the door and the wall were enough to keep just about anything out of the room. Felix made sure to renew them every month so that they wouldn’t weaken.

The magic tattoos on Felix’s arms shimmered and glowed slightly before blossoming into a blaze as the witch worked the incantation to give power to the potion. 

Only one ingredient was missing. Quite literally, because when Felix looked for the jar he kept the herbs in, there was only a note scrabbled in Sylvain’s handwriting to let him know he’d taken them to calm the wolf in its place.

_Motherfucker._

Felix _really_ needed those calming herbs. Sure, he usually kept himself stocked with them enough so that Sylvain could use them and he still had enough for his potions but he’d been too busy with the sudden growth of his customer base and he’d forgotten.

Only one thing left to do, Felix though, a sigh escaping his lips.

∼

It would be fine. The wolf was probably asleep, he’d be in and out before Sylvain could even smell him.

When opening the door didn’t get him mauled, Felix stopped and listened intently, but Sylvain wasn’t growling or making noises outside of….very light snoring? It was cute, little snuffles and small growls, up until Felix walked in and felt his jaw drop to the ground.

He’d never seen Sylvain completely shifted: he was huge, with reddish-brown fur covering his frame pointed ears and black paws that hid claws that could probably scratch Felix in two.The witch couldn’t help but notice that it was wearing the blue hoodie with Felix’s scent, fitting snugly around the wolf’s frame.

Sylvain in wolf form was something that was as beautiful as it was dangerous, his hand twitching at his side with the desire to run his fingers through that thick fur and bury his face in it like a little kid trying to find comfort in his best friend. He used to run to Sylvain for even the smallest thing when he was younger, the werewolf had always opened his arms to draw him into a hug. The current feeling was similar to that.

The witch snapped out of it when the wolf let out a particularly loud snore. Right. The herbs. That was why he was there in the first place.

He stepped quietly around Sylvain’s nest, on his bed where the werewolf was resting and spotted the jar in the mess of shirts and sweatshirts on the nest that Felix recognized as _his_ _dirty laundry_ , grateful to see that Sylvain had left more than enough for the potion. The only problem was that it was dangerously close to Sylvain’s hind paw.

‘In and out’, sure.

It wasn’t that he was scared of Sylvain’s wolf. Sylvain had never been scary to him, not even in his worst moments. Felix _trusted_ Sylvain, but he knew that if he even accidentally harmed Felix, he’d never forgive himself.

Felix heaved out a silent sigh, trying to come up with a plan on how to get the jar without waking up the wolf. He could use his magic, itt would be risky because he knew Sylvain could smell it and wake up, and what if-

Something cold and wet touched the back of Felix’s hand, making him freeze on the spot, eyes snapping to meet Sylvain’s golden ones. The wolf was awake and watching him, looking at him curiously.

The witch turned his hand gently, palm up, carefully looking at the werewolf. He watched as a long tongue lolled out of its mouth and licked the whole expanse of Felix’s hand. _Gross._

“Sylvain?” Felix asked, unsure of how aware Sylvain was at this point in his shift.

The sound of his name on Felix’s lips seemed to have snapped something in the wolf, it surged up, rubbing his cheek against Felix’s in an eager attempt to scent him, tail wagging like a dog’s. With its paw resting on Felix’s shoulders, it used the leverage to lick all over Felix’s face.

Fondness and annoyance blossomed in Felix’s chest, two sentiments he often paired up with Sylvain.

“Settle down.” Felix pushed him away gently, wiping his face with his shirt. 

The wolf whined, then huffed, almost as if it was pouting. If there had been doubts that Sylvain was the werewolf in front of him, they were completely gone. Felix chuckled, tugging gently on one of the ears Sylvain had lowered to show his displeasure like an angry toddler.

“You look like a kicked puppy.” Felix commented, observing as the wolf pushed his snout gently into his stomach, grabbing a hold of his shirt and tugging him toward the bed. Gently, carefully. Scared of hurting him.

“Alright, alright.” Felix relented, waiting for the wolf to settle before sighing. He knew Sylvain, if he got his way, Felix wouldn’t get up until they were both fast asleep. 

“Turn around.” The witch said, watching as the wolf tilted his head in confusion. “Turn around. I need to take off my binder and I’m not doing it in front of you.”

Seeming to understand the words, the wolf turned his muzzle away under a pile of Felix’s dirty clothes. Good.

Felix shed his shirt and his binder, throwing the latter in the nest. Not like he wasn’t swiping that stuff off of the bed and into the washing machine first thing tomorrow, dirty and covered with fur too, now.

Putting back his shirt, Felix settled himself in the nest Sylvain had made for himself, taking care to not disturb it too much. The witch dragged a pillow to place under his head so that he could be more comfortable.

The wolf chuffed happily, whether it was because Felix had listened to him or because he was in his nest, the real thing instead of dirty t-shirts and jeans, Felix didn’t know. Maybe a mix of both.

They studied each other for a moment, until Felix huffed in annoyance and spread his arms, wheezing just a little when he found himself with almost all of Sylvain’s weight on his chest. Sylvain’s tongue darted out again, licking Felix’s chin before cuddling his massive head on the witch’s chest again.

Felix stiffened, uncomfortable with the position. As if reading his mind, the wolf whined, butting his head against Felix's arm in a small apology and moving lower, over Felix’s stomach. 

A breath he didn’t know he had been holding rushed out of him, flexing his tense fingers before running them over the soft fur over Sylvain’s head, a silent way to let him know he was forgiven.

This wasn’t exactly how Felix had imagined his evening would go, pinned under Sylvain’s form, but as he gently ran his fingers in the fur on Sylvain’s sides then back up on his head, just as he’d longed for earlier, he couldn’t say he minded. Sylvain was warmer than any blanket, his weight made Felix feel grounded, safe. Just as if he’d been in Sylvain’s human arms.

Maybe they’d have to talk about this - how Sylvain preferred Felix’s scent, how he only came to him for affection. How he’d basically dragged him in his nest.

Long after Sylvain had fallen asleep, after Felix resigned himself to finishing the potion tomorrow morning, he pressed a gentle kiss on Sylvain’s snout.

∼

Felix felt groggy, that was the first thing he registered as he gently eased back into wakefulness. The second one was that he was absurdly warm.

Right. Sylvain. He had fallen asleep in Sylvain’s bed after Sylvain’s wolf had basically forced him to cuddle.

As if on cue, Sylvain stirred, crushing him against his chest with his arms as he stretched and yawned. Then, as if only just now realizing he had a bedmate, froze.

“Good fucking morning.” Felix griped, only a _little_ cranky about the whole ordeal. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed, when they’d had just moved in, Sylvain used to sneak into his room after going out drinking with their friends and cuddle up to his back before falling asleep.

At first, Felix had chalked it up to his room being the closest to the hallway but now….now he wasn’t so sure.

Something was wrong, however, Sylvain’s body was tense and his heart was beating wildly in his chest, right over Felix’s ear. The witch’s arms unwound from Sylvain’s waist -how did they end up there anyway?- to rub his wrist over Sylvain’s neck, knowing it would calm him down. 

_Scents. Go figure._

He didn’t expect for Sylvain to sag against him, arms wrapped tight around him and face pressing in Felix’s hair. Felix’s heart was running a mile a minute, hands awkwardly hovering over Sylvain’s shoulders for a few moments before he returned the hug.

“I didn’t hurt you.” Sylvain breathed, as if that had been a possibility at _all._ Felix almost wanted to laugh, but he knew it wouldn’t help the situation, not when Sylvain was clearly this shaken.

“No, of course not.” Felix replied, realizing too late that Sylvain was naked except for the hoodie covering his torso and the top of his thighs. The witch cleared his throat.

“Boxers, then we talk?” He prompted, nudging Sylvain so that they could break the embrace, both red to the tips of their ears.

Sylvain disentangled from him with a sheepish little chuckle, going to hunt in his drawers for a pair of boxers. 

Felix allowed his mind to wander, thinking back to when Sylvain had started refusing clothes from Ingrid and Dimitri, how he’d assured them they were still pack, but something had changed. Felix bit his lower lip, cursing himself for not asking Sylvain _what_ had changed, only letting his heart almost beat out of his chest at the thought, _Sylvain only wants my scent on him._

Sylvain sneaking into his bed after nights out, the hoodie he had to wear before the full moon so Sylvain didn’t lose control when he shifted, how he always seemed to seek prolonged physical contact from Felix and Felix only, everything that had happened last night. It felt like a giant puzzle, and Felix was sure he was missing a handful of pieces that Sylvain kept cradled close to his chest.

Felix wanted those missing pieces. He felt like he was going _mad_ without them.

Sylvain slid back into the bed, unaware of Felix’s thoughts as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face to the crook of Felix’s neck.

Felix decided to take the plunge.

“You never really explained why you prefer my scent to Dimitri’s and Ingrid’s.” Felix’s hand petted through Sylvain’s hair, more out of habit than anything, because he wanted to touch him, to give him the affection Sylvain so much craved.

“It’s....hard to explain.” Sylvain murmured, “It’s...our friends smell nice, to me. Because we’re pack, but you’re a completely different level. It’s like I want to live with my nose buried in your neck because your scent calls to me, like _you_ call to me.” Sylvain’s head buried even more against Felix. Hiding, embarrassed, the witch supposed.

Felix thought about what Mercie had told him once, about how wolves mate for life. ‘Or so I’ve read!’ she’d said, a little giggle leaving her lips.

“Say it properly.” Felix chastised, tugging on Sylvain’s hair so they could be face to face. 

This idiot, this _fucking_ idiot, making Felix’s mind run in circles like a dog chasing its tail, overthinking and underthinking everything.

Felix wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, but mostly, he wanted to kiss Sylvain until they needed to come up for air and then even longer.

“You’re-” Sylvain stopped, swallowed, “You’re not mad.”

Felix rolled his eyes, ready to reply with something rude, _of course I’m not mad, you moron. Have you got any idea of how long I’ve been waiting for you to come around?_

However, they both knew how bad Felix was with words, how many times his silver tongue had caused an argument. 

Actions spoke louder than words. Felix no longer grimaced when Sylvain rubbed his back, he didn’t stiffen whenever his arms came around him, enveloping him in a hug that was all warmth and safety.

The witch cupped Sylvain’s cheek and slotted their lips together, relishing in how Sylvain eagerly returned the kiss, melting into it with his whole body. Sylvain’s lips were soft and pliant, letting Felix take control. Sighs and moans escaped his mouth in the sweetest symphony that Felix had ever heard, a deep growl when Felix’s teeth found his bottom lip and _tugged_.

“I love you, too.” Sylvain was breathless, a delightful chuckle escaping his lips that almost made Felix want to steal his breath again.

“Don’t make me wait next time.” Felix scolded. Everything was catching up to him bit by bit, emotions running rampant in his mind and making a mockery of his hard exterior.

Sylvain only smiled, dragging him into another sweet kiss, this one gentler and slower as they found their way back to their feet, finding the rhythm that worked best for them.

The wolf and the Witch, what an odd pair they made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Thank you Grace and Zack for betaing, I love you guys!!  
> El, I hope you like this!!! It's been a blast to write but a pain to hide from you because I am terrible with secrets. This is a little gift to show you how much I appreciate you!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada) | [promo post](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada/status/1360671429570789377?s=20)


End file.
